Be My Family or Not
BE MY FAMILY OR NOT jest dwudziestym pierwszym tomem mangi Bleach. Streszczenie wydawcy Po buncie Aizena na Dwór Przeczystych Dusz powoli powraca spokój. Zregenerowawszy siły, Ichigo żegna się z Rukią i wraca do Świata Ludzi. Tym razem jednak zostaje oficjalnie uznany Zastępcą Strażników Śmierci, co oznacza, że dzień w dzień musi walczyć z kolejnymi Hollowami. Pewnego dnia w jego życiu pojawia się pewien tajemniczy chłopak… Bleach All Stars Rozdziały 179. Confession in the Twilight Czwarty oddział nadzoruje leczenie rannych. Po przybyciu kapitan Unohany, Byakuya woła do siebie Rukię, by wytłumaczyć jej przyczyny swojego postępowania. Opis: '''Występujące postacie:' # Yasochika Iemura # Rukia Kuchiki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Sajin Komamura # Renji Abarai # Orihime Inoue # Retsu Unohana # Hisana Kuchiki (w retrospekcji) # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yasutora Sado # Ganju Shiba # Uryū Ishida # Isane Kotetsu Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 62: Najsilniejsi Shinigami zjednoczeni przeciwko wrogowi 180. Something in The Aftermath Tydzień po buncie Aizena, spokój wydaje się powracać do Seireitei. Choć obrażenia cielesne zagoiły się w błyskawicznym tempie, do poskładania uczuć potrzeba więcej czasu. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Retsu Unohana # Isane Kotetsu # Sado Yasutora # Uryū Ishida # Orihime Inoue # Ikkaku Madarame # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Sajin Komamura # Shūhei Hisagi # Rangiku Matsumoto # Gin Ichimaru (wspomnienie) # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Izuru Kira # Momo Hinamori Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 63: Decyzja Rukii, uczucia Ichigo 181. AND THE RAIN LEFT OFF Gdy u Matsumoto przyjęcie rozkręca się w najlepsze, a czas powrotu grupy Ichigo do Świata Ludzi jest coraz bliższy, Rukia odwiedza Kūkaku Shibę. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Renji Abarai # Byakuya Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Rangiku Matsumoto # Shūhei Hisagi # Sajin Komamura # Izuru Kira # Shunsui Kyōraku # Kūkaku Shiba # Ganju Shiba # Rukia Kuchiki # Sado Yasutora # Uryū Ishida # Jūshirō Ukitake Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 63: Decyzja Rukii, uczucia Ichigo 182. GET BACK FROM THE STORM (TRIGGER FOR A NEW CONCERTO) Po wyjściu z Senkaimon, grupę przyjaciół wita Kisuke Urahara. Ichigo opowiada o dostaniu Odznaki Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida # Orihime Inoue # Jinta Hanakari # Tessai Tsukabishi # Ururu Tsumugiya # Urahara Kisuke # Jūshirō Ukitake (w retrospekcji) # Kon # Isshin Kurosaki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 63: Decyzja Rukii, uczucia Ichigo 183. eyes of the unknown Rozpoczyna się nowy semestr, a przecież Przedstawiciel Shinigami też musi chodzić do szkoły. Opis: Wystepujące postacie: # Kon # Ichigo Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida # Chizuru Honshō # Tatsuki Arisawa # Misato Ochi # Jūshirō Ukitake (w retrospekcji) # Shinji Hirako Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 110: Wznowienie zastępczej działalności! Przerażający nowy uczeń 184. HUSH Życie biegnie swoim w miarę zwyczajnym torem, do czasu, kiedy na scenie pojawia Shinji Hirako… Opis: '''Występujące postacie:' # Kon # Uryū Ishida # Ichigo Kurosaki # Shinji Hirako # Misato Ochi # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Zennosuke Kurumadani # Menos Grande # Grand Fisher Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 110: Wznowienie zastępczej działalności! Przerażający nowy uczeń 185. Be My Family or Not Bezsilny Uryū i Kon w ciele Ichigo zostają zaatakowani przez Hollowów. Podczas gdy Kurosaki dowiaduje się, kim jest Hirako oraz otrzymuje od niego zaproszenie do jego grupy, były Quincy zostaje uratowany przez tajemniczą osobę. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Uryū Ishida # Menos Grande # Kon # Grand Fisher # Kisuke Urahara # Yoruichi Shihōin # Ichigo Kurosaki # Shinji Hirako # Zennosuke Kurumadani # Hollow Ichigo (wspomnienie) # Ryūken Ishida Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału * Odcinek 110: Wznowienie zastępczej działalności! Przerażający nowy uczeń 186. Tell Your Children The Truth Jak się okazuje, ojcowie Ichigo i Uryū także skrywają pewne sekrety. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Uryū Ishida # Ryūken Ishida # Sōken Ishida (wspomnienie) # Kon # Grand Fisher # Isshin Kurosaki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 111: Szok! Prawdziwe oblicza ojców 187. THE CIGAR BLUES PART TWO Isshin rozprawia się z Grand Fisherem, który okazuje się być kimś więcej, niż zwykłym Hollowem. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Isshin Kurosaki # Shinji Hirako # Ichigo Kurosaki # Grand Fisher # Kon Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 111: Szok! Prawdziwe oblicza ojców Odniesienia Nawigacja en:BE MY FAMILY OR NOT 21